


You've Goat to Be Kidding

by popatochisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Mischief, Other, Slice of Life, Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp
Summary: Youcan'tgo to the petting zoo today, you'rebusy.Maybe somebody can change your mind...





	You've Goat to Be Kidding

“hey, hun?”

You look up from your computer. Papyrus is standing next to you looking ready to go out, the little monster ambassador’s hand in his own.

Stars, that Chara is one cute kid. You hope this ‘Asgore letting you guys babysit’ thing happens more often—one of these days, you might actually be able to hang out with them instead of having to  _work_  all the time.

“m’gonna take the kiddo out to the petting zoo,” Papyrus says. “you wanna come with?”

You do. You  _really_  do, but, “No, I can’t, I gotta finish up here. I’m sorry…”

“aw, don’t sweat it,” he chuckles, leaning forward to brush a toothy skeleton kiss to your forehead. “we’ll just have extra fun on your behalf.  _really_ shake up the joint, right, kid?”

Chara grins, mischief gleaming in their eyes. “Right!”

This is a tactic and you know it, but they’re not getting you, not  _this_  time.  _  
_

_Somebody_  has to be responsible around here and with Sans away for the week, it  _has_  to be you.

“Just…don’t buy a goat, or something,” you say weakly. “I don’t care  _what_  you do, just… no goats.”

“aw, babe…” Papyrus looks at you with a deeply sympathetic frown. “you  _know_  i can’t promise that.”

Of course he can’t.

“alright, well, work hard so i don’t have to, yeah?” He pats your shoulder and turns, tugging Chara along behind him. “c’mon, kid, let’s go, we’re gonna buy  _all_  the goats.”

You hear Chara’s giggle and the receding words, “Dad’s gonna flip out!”

……Asgore. The kindly giant goat monster who’d left his human kid with you because he was somehow under the bizarre impression you were responsible.

The guy who’d look at you all  _disappointed_  if you let these wacky wildcards bring home a petting zoo and damn it all, you were going to have to do something about this, weren’t you?

You hurry after your troublemaker of a boyfriend, who grins when he sees you. “not too busy for us after all?”

“You can’t be trusted,” you tell him flatly, “and Chara’s an enabler.”

Chara smiles innocently and Papyrus looks equally far from offended. He wraps his arm around your waist and tugs you close against his side.

“happy to have the voice of reason along for the ride,” he says. “sorry, kid, probably only gettin’  _one_  goat to bring home to ‘gorey.”

“ _No_  goats,” you insist, and Papyrus shrugs.

He also turns and stage-whispers to Chara, “don’t worry, i’ll talk ‘em around.”

He absolutely would  _not_ …but you have to admit that it already sounds a million times more fun than working all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some drabbles of mine separately just because! Originally from my collection, Bag of Bones, where this and the rest of my drabbles so far can be found.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
